This is a Continuation-in-Part of application Ser. No. 170,574, filed July 21, 1980, for Apparatus for Recording, Control and Early Detection of Cardiovascular Diseases, and now abandoned.
The present invention relates to apparatus for recording, control or testing and early detection or tracking down or checkup of cardiovascular diseases.
Many reports and statistical data regularly emphasize the continuously growing increase of cardiovascular diseases, which are one of the primary causes of mortality and increased death rate. Such diseases do not bypass those persons who often erroneously consider themselves as being in good health. The detection or tracking down of heart arrhythmia is essentially based on the electrocardiogram; such a test or examination should however in any case be carried out by a specialist in a doctor's consulting-room. In most cases, such testing or examination is performed during the presence of the disease. In other words, there is no early detection of the disease, whereas statistical data show that an initial early detection would be much beneficial.
It has therefore become indispensable for obvious reasons, to early detect or track down to the utmost such cardiovascular diseases otherwise than through the mere advice to proceed periodically with suitable tests, controls, checkup and like examinations. Such an approach may not a priori yield satisfactory results, because most people are reluctant and unwilling to make tests as long as they deem their state of health to be satisfactory.